


Calling For You

by Finnoola



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Prophecies, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Selective Muteness, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Trainer!Changbin, Trainer!Felix, Trainer!Jisung, more like, rest is spoilers, trauma induced muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoola/pseuds/Finnoola
Summary: The Seola Region, home to the two legendary Pokemon, Chromium and Prismatica. These Pokemon have watched over trainers since the founding of this region. But every so often, a few trainers are selected by them, to carry out an ages old prophecy.Jisung, having just started his Pokemon Journey, much later than other trainers, finally sets off into the region to acquire all 8 Gym badges, in order to challenge the Elite Four and then the Champion. With his Pokemon companions by his side, Jisung is ready to take on the world, but if only he would stop having these strange dreams....Changbin has been steadily training his team of Pokemon in order to challenge the Champion, and finally show his rival who's the better trainer. Yet, when their paths keep crossing frequently, Changbin feels an inexplicable force start to bind the two together....
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Calling For You

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, you might be wondering, why in holy hell am i writing another fic when i haven't finished or updated MWT??? well, to answer that question, "genius never sleeps", and my dear readers, that is what had happened when i ultimately fell down a childhood rabbit hole and became enraptured with the world of Pokemon again. 
> 
> .....
> 
> nah, that's not what happened. i'm just a huge nerd and thought, "hey, skz Pokemon trainer au sounds great", and now here we are as i frantically type out movesets for Pokemon in google spread sheets and make my own map. ':)
> 
> anyways, kudos and comments are much appreciated!!! hope you enjoy!!!

Jisung huffs, stretching his arms above his head as he wakes up. He looks out the window and sees the sun high in the sky, bright blue and clouds a few. He hears a soft sigh, and looks towards the end of his bed and smiles. In a big puppy pile, are his four Pokémon; Eun, a Luxray, Iseul, a Bidoof, Hwan, a Mareep, and Jiwoo, a Buizel. Jisung smiles softly at them, all perfectly huddled together.

He yawns quietly, carefully slipping out of bed and exiting his room. He walks down the hallway to the stairs, taking two at a time. Jisung skips into the kitchen where his mother is already awake, making breakfast. 

“Good morning, hon, did you sleep well?” His mother asks, as she looks over her shoulder. 

Jisung nods as he opens the cabinet to look for a glass. He picks up a blue mug, with a Mudkip painted on the side and heads towards the cabinet next to it. Jisung rummages around in it, before finally procuring a pack of hot chocolate mix. 

He takes the mug and the packet with him to the counter next to his mother. A kettle full of boiled water sits there. Jisung sets his mug down and rips open the packet, pouring the contents into his mug. He then picks the kettle up and pours the water into the cup. 

When the cup is full, he turns to his left and sees his mother already holding a spoon out for him. Jisung smiles brightly at his mother, bowing his head and taking the spoon gratefully. He stirs the drink, while he listens to the pan sizzle and his mom talk.

“Today’s the big day, huh?” She starts, flipping the omelette in the pan. “You’ve spent the past 8 years preparing for this moment! I’m so excited!”

His mother is excited, and that excitement rubs off on Jisung who feels his bones shake with joy at the words. His body is brimming with electricity, almost like he got shocked by a Pikachu’s thunderbolt. 

Jisung sits at the table, sipping at his hot chocolate in silence while his mom finishes up breakfast. 

A confused purr sounds from Jisung’s right, and he smiles when he looks to see Eun sitting there. The Luxray has a sleepy look still present on his face, tail wagging back forth leisurely. Iseul comes tumbling down the stairs next, landing flat on her stomach. Jisung giggles quietly, beckoning Eun over who pads up to Jisung. Eun rubs his face against Jisung’s stomach, nuzzling against the other like a Skitty would. 

Iseul finally shakes off her confusion, also trotting up to Jisung to vy for his affection. He smiles brightly at his pokemon, almost blindingly so. Hwan, his Mareep then makes his presence known by chirping happily as he makes his way to Jisung. Jiwoo, the Buizel, just huffs, before making his way over and plopping in front of his food bowl. 

“I see the gangs all here now,” Jisung’s mother says with a smile, walking over and picking up a bag of pokemon food from the pantry. 

The other three perk up at the sound of food, all of them trotting over and sitting down next to Jiwoo. They sit in anticipation, patient as they watch her pour kibble into each of their bowls. 

When she’s done, each one begins to eat. Jiwoo picks up the kibble between his two paws, nibbling on the kernel. Iseul does the same, sitting on her behind as she ferociously chows down. Eun and Hwan eat quietly and slowly, in no rush to finish unlike Iseul. 

Jisung smiles from the table, watching his partners enjoy their breakfast. 

“Guess it’s time to feed the bigger Pokémon, huh?” His mom laughs, placing a plate of food in front of her son. 

Jisung giggles, bowing his head in thanks as he takes in the food. He digs into his breakfast, mind drifting off as he thought. It didn’t take long for trainer and Pokémon to finish their meals, already bubbling with excitement as they rushed back up the stairs.

Jisung flew through his room, packing his bag with all the things he needed; his wallet, extra poké balls, a first aid kit (for him and his Pokémon), a bag of assorted berries, three spare changes of clothes, toiletries and such. He continued to rummage around his room, frantically looking for the one thing he needed when he was nudged by Jiwoo. Jisung turned around and smiled when he saw the little case held in his Buizel’s paws. Jiwoo held it out to Jisung who smiled and patted Jiwoo on the head. 

“Thanks,” He whispered, clutching the case to his chest.

Jisung got up, walked over to his bag on his bed and placed the case gently in the front pocket. He stood there, a smile on his face as he closed the flap of his bag. 

“I think we’re all ready,” Jisung said, turning to his four Pokémon who sat there. They all chirped in agreement, a smile exploding on Jisung’s face.

An hour later Jisung bounded down the stairs, dressed in an oversized light blue hoodie, and white shorts. He had his bag slung over his one shoulder, his Pokémon in their respective pokeballs for now. There was a worn pad of paper held underneath his arm, a pen with a Togepi charm stuck to the metal rings binding the pad of paper together. 

When he got to the landing he was greeted by his mother and the family Meowth, Mina. Mina meowed at Jisung, who smiled and patted the Meowth on the head. He straightened up, looking at his mother who had tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, look at you! Off to become the Champion!” His mother sniffled, pride in her eyes as she regarded her son. 

Jisung looked down shyly, hands clasped behind his back. Jisung’s mother smiled, cupping her son’s face in her hands, forcing the other to look at her. 

“There is no doubt in my mind,” She started, eyes boring in Jisung’s, “That you will defeat all 8 gym leaders, and then the Champion.” 

Jisung’s eyes twinkled at his mother’s words, a big smile bursting across his face. His mother laughed, his smile bright as she kissed him on the forehead. 

“Now go on out there, and be the best you can be!” His mother chimed, Mina meowing in response to her words. 

Jisung nodded, rushing past his mother and towards the front door. He pulled on his tan hiking boots, tying the laces when he heard his mother gasp behind him. 

“Oh! Hold on, you can’t leave without this!” 

Jisung stood up, turning around and was assaulted by his mother shoving a white bucket hat over his head. He pouted, adjusting the hat when she backed away with a giggle.

“Alright, now you’re ready,” She said, her smile ever present. 

Jisung smiled back, waving as he opened the front door and stepped out into the world. 

Jisung huffed, fixing his hat once more and brushing his blonde bangs off his forehead before walking down the path from their house. He stopped at the edge of their property, turning around once more and waving back at his mother and Mina who stood on the porch. 

“Good luck! Keep him safe, alright Eun?” His mother shouted out. 

Eun’s pokeball shook in response to her words, Jisung smiling down into the bag. With one last look and a wave, Jisung was off. 

First things first, he wanted to stop off at the Pokemon Center for some things. He wanted to be extra prepared before he left Saffron Town, his home for the past 18 years. Jisung had been to other towns, but the farthest he’d been was two towns over up in the north, and a town over to the east. Jisung was familiar with Emerald City, Violet Town, and Onyx City. Was familiar with the routes and the landmarks along them. 

But Jisung, had never been farther than that. 

It was because Jisung was scared. 

He shook off the bad thoughts, and walked faster to the sleek red and blue speckled building with a big symbol of a pokéball on the front. The doors slid open automatically and he smiled politely at the neighbours he saw in the center. He walked straight up to the counter, where a pink haired woman stood by. 

The pinkette smiled wide when she saw Jisung. 

“Good morning Jisung, how are you and the team today?” She asked as he approached. 

Jisung smiled, giving the woman a thumbs up in response. 

“Well, that's good!” She chirps back at him, before a surprised look passes over her face. “Oh, a little Starly told me that you’re finally going to take on the Champion!”

Jisung nodded at her words, a bright smile on his face. In response, he untucked the notepad from under his arm and scribbled onto it. 

He held it up, showing the nurse the words written on it. 

“Ah, of course, you want a quick check-up for your Pokémon before you head off? Alright, place them here and I’ll give them a quick scan for anything.”

Jisung nodded, setting the notepad on the desk, and rummaging through the pokeball pocket for them. He handed over the pokéballs to the nurse who took them and placed them behind her in a little dish with divots. Jisung waited patiently, watching as the nurse booted up the machine. A little screen flashed to the side and the nurse nodded as she looked over the condition of each Pokémon. 

After a few minutes, the nurse removed the pokéballs and handed them back to Jisung with a smile. 

“They are in tip-top shape and ready to take on the world!” She sang, a big grin on her face. 

Jisung took the pokéballs back from her, bowing his head gratefully as he placed them in their designated pocket. 

“Good luck on your journey, Jisung!” She said.

Jisung smiled back at her, turning around to leave before she called him back.

“Ah! Wait a second!” 

Jisung was handed a bag of assorted Pokébeans, with a wink from the nurse. He shook his head, making to return the bag but the nurse shook her head back. 

“On the house for your Pokémon!” She whispered, adding another wink for good measure. 

Jisung took the Pokébeans and placed them in his bag with a grateful smile. With a wave he bid the nurse goodbye and left the Pokémon Center. 

He sighed when he stepped out the doors and into the fresh air. He turned his head to the sky, looking up at the bright blue expanse with a small smile. Jisung started down the street on his right, headed for the train station which would take him along Route 1 and to Emerald City. 

As he walked through town he was greeted by people who wished him luck on his journey. Jisung smiled back, bowing his head at each person as he walked along the sidewalk. After a few blocks, he turned the corner and was met with the station, bustling with people and energy. 

He started towards the station, but stopped when he heard his name. 

“Jisung! Wait up!” A deep voice called. 

Jisung smiled, recognizing that distinctive voice anywhere. His best friend since they were little, Felix Lee slowed to a stop in front of him. He was dressed in a pink sweater and blue jeans, his white backpack riddled with pins. He fluffed his orange hair before breaking out into a huge grin. 

“Can’t believe we’re really going off to beat the Champion!” Felix said, disbelief held in his voice. 

A trilling noise was heard from Felix’s shoulder. A tiny little Cutiefly sat there, chirping happily at Felix’s words. 

Jisung grinned, nodding his head at Felix’s words.

Felix smiled, hand coming up to pet at his Pokémon perched on his shoulder. 

“Pixie has been a handful the past week,” Felix sighed fondly, a finger scratching Pixie on the head, “She’s been so excited!”

Jisung laughed, observing how Felix’s whole body was strung like a bow. Pixie obviously wasn’t the only one, it seemed. 

“Are you headed to the station? Maybe we could start the journey together?” Felix asked, cocking his head to the side as Pixie chirped again. 

Jisung bit his lip. 

_“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother-”_ He started to sign, but was cut off by Felix pulling at his cheek. 

“Jisung, we’re best friends, you’re never a bother to me.” Felix said, a warm smile on his face as he let go of Jisung’s cheek. 

Jisung smiled a little smile, before responding. 

_“Alright, but be warned, I have no idea where I’m going, just that I need to collect 8 badges, and the Champion is the last stop.”_ Jisung signed with a sheepish look. 

Felix smiled. “Don’t forget you have to battle the Elite Four on Elite Road, before you even get to battle the Champion!”

Jisung winced. _“Ah, yeah, I forgot about them for a second.”_

Felix laughed, hooking his arm with Jisung’s and pulling him to the station. 

“Come on, the journey awaits!” 

The whole of Seola was connected by railways. It was a project built by the founders of the region in tandem with Pokémon. In order to make routes more accessible to all trainers and to limit travel time between cities and towns, the railways were built. Each town and city had a station. They were often large buildings, usually the hub of their city or town, with some having two or more connecting routes. There were smaller stations interspersed along the routes as well. Pokémon Centers were also built beside them to accommodate trainers and Pokémon.

Felix and him had decided that they were going to ride to the stop just before Emerald City. The whole train ride would take at least two hours, while walking the rest of the route would take about an hour. In total, the trip was about three hours. Thankfully, both trainers had half the mind to get up early and now it was only quarter to 10, which meant they’d get there right after lunch. 

Jisung smiled as he walked beside Felix in the station, looking at all the people and Pokémon passing by. Whenever he went to the station, there was always a new Pokémon he’d never seen before. Today, there was a curious little Pokémon, which looked like a pile of sand as it slid across the floor alongside it’s trainer. There was even a little shovel stuck in it, a red one with a blue handle. The Pokémon noticed him staring, and Jisung smiled brightly, waving at the Pokémon. It raised it’s two little arms back, it’s mouth curling up at the corners in a wide grin. 

He turned back to the front, listening to Felix talk about how he was going to need to find two more Pokémon to fill out his team if he wanted to beat the Champion. That was right, usually, a trainer had a team of about 6 Pokémon, usually they were all the same type, but not always. Jisung also needed to find at least two more pokemon, preferably a water type and an electric type. 

But for now, his four Pokémon would be enough. After all, he had trained them specifically for this very moment. These past years, they’d all worked hard on achieving the dream of beating the Champion. Eun had even gone through all his evolutions, while the others were still waiting to release their potential. He knew this journey would bring the best out in Pokémon, he could feel it. 

Approaching the gates, Jisung tapped his card against the little screen, watching as it lit up blue, before opening. He walked through, Felix doing the same beside him, both then heading to the stairs that would take them across to the Northbound platform. Saffron Town had two routes connected to it, Route 1 and Route 2. Route 1 was to the North of Saffron Town, while Route 2 was to the Northeast, heading to Onyx City. 

Jisung swung his arms happily as they stood on the platform, Felix giggling at him.

“Excited?” Felix asked, bumping shoulders with Jisung. 

Pixie chirped, watching as Jisung nodded. 

Felix smiled softly. “Don’t worry, I believe in you, and so do your Pokémon.”

Jisung smiled back.

 _“Your’s believe in you too, Felix.”_ Jisung signed to his best friend.

Felix laughed, Pixie buzzing in agreement on his shoulder. Upon noticing Pixie, Jisung started to rummage through his bag. He procured a pokéball, and gently released the Pokémon inside. 

Eun came out in a burst of light, landing gracefully on his four paws. He turned to his trainer, rubbing his head against Jisung’s leg before sitting down like a guard Pokémon. Eun was taunt, eyes roaming over everyone on the platform. 

Jisung smiled fondly at Eun, patting the Luxray on the head. The action eased the tense Pokémon, causing his shoulders to relax and tail to slowly move.

“Eun is so good, I wish my Pokémon listened to me like that.” Felix sighed, thinking back to his troublesome Whimsicott. 

Jisung smiled, before turning his head and catching sight of the train. The blue bullet train sped down the platform, coming to a stop slowly. The doors slid open with a ding, passengers on the platform letting the people get off first, before walking into the train. Jisung and Felix sat down at a two seater, Eun sitting on the floor in front of both boys like a mighty Pyroar. 

The train ride went by quickly, as both Jisung and Felix were absorbed in their pokedexs, along with signing and talking to the other. Eun rested silently at their feet, while Pixie perched on Felix’s shoulder, dozing softly.

_“Next stop, Route 1, Crescent Acre, doors will open on the right,”_

Felix looked up, upon hearing the voice on the speaker. Jisung looked out the window. They had made it out of the forested area, and were now in the wide open space of the Firside Plains. Eun stretched, leaning forward on his front paws before standing up straight. He waited for both boys to gather their stuff, before they all headed to the doors. 

The train slowed to stop at a simple wooden platform. A small building was built there, where people could buy tickets and passes. Next to the stop, was a Pokémon Center, a few trainers milling about outside on the benches speckled on the property. 

The pair exited the train, Eun padding beside Jisung. 

“Ugh!” Felix groaned, stretching out his limbs which had fallen asleep after sitting for so long. 

Jisung opened a pocket in his bag again, and picked out the last three Pokémon. Now that they were on a route, out in the open, Jisung wanted his Pokémon to feel the fresh air. 

Iseul, Hwan, and Jiwoo all breathed sighs of relief when they were let out of their pokéballs. Though it was quite comfortable there, they, including Jisung, preferred them to be out of them. Iseul squeaked in greeting at Felix, who bent down and patted the Bidoof on the head. 

“Heya Iseul,” Felix grinned, patting the Pokémon a little more. 

Hwan immediately made his way over to Felix’s other side, trying to hog his attention from Iseul. Both Pokémon started to nudge each other, trying to move the other out of the way. Felix giggled at their antics, using both hands to now pet the pair. 

Jiwoo sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood beside Jisung quietly. After Iseul and Hwan had calmed down, the pair made their way off the platform, and down to the dirt road of the route. 

“Ah, it’s so nice to be traveling again, I missed this.” Felix said with a sigh, stretching his arms above his head. 

Jisung nodded, fiddling with his pokédex as he checked the data of the route. He wrinkled his nose, frowning slightly when it showed that there were no water or electric type Pokémon on this route. It meant he was going to have to go to places with a large water source or caves if he was going to find any. He shivered at the last thought, caves....

He sighed, placing his pokedex back in his bag, giggling when Hwan bumped his head against his legs. Jisung leaned down and patted the Mareep on the head. 

The walk to the city was mostly uneventful. Though they had both tried to see if they could find any pokemon, both were unsuccessful as none seemed to be roaming about today. 

Jisung frowned slightly when he saw the city come into view, the dirt road now becoming asphalt, sidewalks lining the street. Felix looked over and saw the sour look on Jisung’s face and giggled, already knowing what he was thinking about. 

“Thinking about your rival, huh?” Felix teased, bumping shoulders with Jisung. 

Jisung glowered at Felix, his good mood suddenly ruined upon the mention of _him_. 

_“Of course not, why would I? He obviously thinks he’s better than me so why should I give him any thought?”_ Jisung humphed after he quickly signed that, a pout slightly present on his face. 

Felix smiled wider, always amused about how Jisung, who was polite and sunny to everyone he met, absolutely loathed one person more than _anything_ in the entire world. Jisung was always sweet and kind to everyone he met, but there was just something about his rival that made him, annoyed. 

Felix shook his head, laughing a little at Jisung’s sour mood. He looked down at Eun who, at the mention of Jisung’s rival, had gone ramrod straight, ready to protect his trainer if need be. Jisung’s Pokémon also did not like his rival very much. He’d never heard about the specifics about how both had gotten off on the wrong foot, but Felix felt like there was something deeper, that brought the two together.

Emerald City was big and bustling, people and Pokémon walking about. Usually, Jisung liked Emerald City, but knowing that it was the home of his rival, kinda soured his mood. Just knowing that he could bump into him by just turning a corner sent shivers up his spine. 

Jisung didn’t hate people. Nor did he come across anyone he really hated. But there was just something about his rival that made Jisung want to _scream_. His rival was the most stuck-up, rude, gruff trainer he had ever met. He wondered why his own Pokémon even put up with him. 

Needless to say, Jisung absolutely despised him, and just the mention of him would have a frown curl across his lips. 

Shaking his head from the thoughts, he noticed Felix tugging on his sleeve. 

“You good there? You zoned out for a couple of seconds,” Felix asked, brows furrowed in concern. 

Jisung patted his friend’s hand with his own, linking their arms together with a smile. Felix relaxed, happy to see that Jisung’s was back to himself. 

“Alright then, let’s go grab something to eat, I bet yourself and out Pokémon are starving!” Felix crowed, pulling Jisung along the sidewalk down the street. 

Jisung’s Pokémon followed after them, perking up at the prospect of food. Eun was sticking as close to Jisung as he could, while Iseul, Jiwoo, and Hwan were following closely behind. 

They headed down the street to a corner where a cute little Pokémon cafe was. The door chimed as they entered, the baristas smiling warmly at the pair and the Pokémon as they walked in. The two headed to a booth in the corner, sitting down and letting Iseul and Jiwoo up as well. Hwan and Eun sat on the floor patiently, while Pixie sat in her usual perch on Felix’s shoulder. 

“Hmm, what should we get? What do you want, Jisung?” Felix asked, as he pet Iseul who hummed in agreement. 

Jisung looked up at the menu, eyes gliding over it. He smiled, quickly relaying what he wanted to his friend. 

_“A Roserade Iced Tea, with a BLT, and some Pokémon_ _cakes for the gang.”_ He finished off with a smile, Felix nodding at him. 

“Alrighty, cool, guess I’ll get,” Felix paused, squinting at the menu before speaking again, “An Iced Mocha, and BLT too!” 

Felix stood up ready to relay their orders to the baristas. Jisung rummaged around in his bag for his wallet, but was stopped by Felix. 

“It’s cool Ji, I got it!” 

Jisung frowned, ready to argue but it was too late as Felix had already skipped off towards the counter. He pouted, slouching a bit in the booth and pulling Jiwoo on to his lap. Jiwoo went without question, curling up in his lap with a squeak. 

Jisung couldn’t be mad for long, not when Felix came back with their food and drinks, little snacks for their Pokémon in tow. He smiled gratefully at his friend, taking his drink and sandwich. They ate in companionable silence, Jisung feeding his Pokémon the Pokémon cakes. Iseul practically swallowed hers whole, while the rest, including Pixie, ate their’s at a reasonable pace.

Jisung could feel the nerves in his stomach explode, and couldn’t wait for his first Gym Battle to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> that was the first chap! hope you'll stick around for more, especially if you want to see what kind of Pokemon the others have! and if you want to meet Jisung's mysterious rival next chap *wink wink nudge nudge*, which might be out sooner than expected!
> 
> anywho, if you're a big nerd as i am, heres my [twitter](https://twitter.com/f1nnsfables) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Finnoola), come stop by and say hi!
> 
> have a good day, evening or night!! love you all so much! <3


End file.
